


Flirting With Your Imprinted

by tiniper



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, The Packs Are One Pack Still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: Embry's Imprint's sister shows up one day and Seth imprints hard. She is a saucy little thing with a fondness for flirting.So much flirting from both directions.She has like no boundaries and Seth likes it a lot.No angst at all.





	Flirting With Your Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been the first story I ever completed and its well over 10 years old. Here I am compiling all my old stuff in one place and it is one heck of a walk down memory lane!
> 
> Enjoy this and forgive it for what what it is :)

I was sprawled carelessly across the Call’s smaller couch writing lazily about the day when Alicia tore my notebook from under my pen. She also knocked my feet from over the arm rest. Sitting up properly I waited for her to give me back my book. “What are you doing here? Why do you look so ridiculously comfortable?”

Rarely did I sit with my feet on the floor and Ali was always on my case about that, always knocking my feet around. However she had most every right to be surprised to see me. This was Embry Call’s house – Alicia’s boyfriend’s house. I wasn’t even supposed to know where here is. She likes her privacy when it comes to her boyfriend. It’s not personal and we don’t have a bad relationship or anything like that, its just her privacy thing. I’ve never been good with privacy.

“Mom told me to come find you,” “Ali?” the voice was rough and deep. Embry probably. I jumped up. “Ali,” he smiled seeing her stand before me. “Hey, Em,” Their tones made me grin. Silly lovesick tones, their expressions clearly spoke to their feelings for one another. He was tall and shirtless and rather gorgeous. “You must be Ana,” he said, he was now positioned right next to Ali with his arm wrapped firmly around her. Ali looked like she’d always belonged right there. She looked perfect next to him. Her tall athletic frame and height dark ponytail fitting in perfectly with his own appearance. It could, however, have to do with the way they oriented themselves to each other. Completely natural in a completely supernatural way. It was too strong to be considered normal, that’s for sure.

I looked to Ali and gave her a quick smile, “Yeah, I’m Ana, you must be the boyfriend she talks so fondly about,” I said, he grinned before kissing her cheek, “Marcus, right?” I waited for their reactions. Ali looked murderous, Embry looked so sad that I had to take pity on him quickly, “I’m kidding, sorry, Embry,” I smiled shrugging. Embry’s expression cleared up immediately. “Ana, you jerk!” Ali glowered. “Ana? Who’s Ana?” someone called as many footsteps could be heard moving this direction. Ali looked less than thrilled that I was about to meet her friends.

Four people came in. 3 shirtless guys that seemed to be on the same steroids that Embry seems to be on and a tall, lean, pretty girl. “Embry and my sister’s little pack of friends, huh?” I greeted lightly. For some reason all eyes shot to Ali. “I didn’t say anything, she doesn’t know… as far as I know that is,” She defended quickly. I met each of their eyes, trying to figure them out. My gaze lingered on the seemingly youngest of the bunch. “I’m Ana, Ali’s sister,” I introduced. Most of them were still looking at me suspiciously, Ali included. “I’m Jacob; this is Leah, Quil, and … Seth…” the bigger guy said nodding to each of the people. “I’m Seth,” the younger looking one repeated. I smiled at him, “I know,” I said, he had a strange look on his face that made me smile wider. I pried my eyes away from him and kept my smile in check. “So, Ali, Mom’s been waiting for you, we should get going,” I said. “What does she want?” she asked. “You need to do some school shopping… remember? About an hour ago?” I added. “We have to walk?” “Make Embry drive,” I suggested, Embry was always driving into town for Ali. “I’ve only got two seats,” He interjected. “I’ll walk, I’m not going shopping with you guys anyway,” I said. “Cool,” Ali smiled, patting my head as she dragged Embry away. Ali always appreciated when I knew when to give her an out. I was good at coming up with them. “Is your sister sure?” Embry asked as he half waved goodbye to me and the others. “I’ll be fine, promise,” I waved. Ali popped her head back into the room, “By the way, Ana, we’ll talk about you’re little surprise appearance later, got me?” she threatened with a bit of a glare. “Bye, Al,” I waved her off.

“Well, I guess, I’ll be going now. If you see Mrs. Call tell her thanks for me. And it was nice meeting everyone,” I motioned to the group and made for the door way. Passing right by Seth, I gave him and extra big smile, “See ya, Seth,” I said before exiting. They were an interesting bunch. A very underdressed bunch too. I’d barely made it onto the road when I heard the door slam and the gravel crunching behind me. I turned around, “Hi, miss me?” I teased. It was Seth and he smiled sheepishly. “It's getting dark, I didn’t think you should be walking alone,” he said. I eyed him for a moment to try and figure out his motives but could so I shrugged and said, “We best be heading on then, huh?” to which he grinned and fell into step with me. “We should walk quickly so that you don’t have to be out too late too, after dark,” I suggested. He looked incredulous. “You really think someone’s gonna try and mess with me?” he asked. My eyes narrowed as I looked him over critically. It was easy to want to look at him. “I don’t know… you’ve got size on your side and a fair bit of muscle but…” I paused and traced my fingers along a visible scar on his chest which was just visible, “looks like somebody managed to mess you up a bit here…” his breath hitched under my hand, “You’re very warm, if you’re sick you need to go back, now, I don’t want you’re pneumonia and eminent death on my conscience,” I said. “This? Nah don’t worry about this-“ he patted his chest proudly, “-I got helping saving couple of my friends, Bella and Edward,” “Ahh... a hero then, that’s even more dangerous, rushing into danger at the drop of a hat,” I pointed a mocking glare at him. “Nothing like that, you just do what you have do what you have to do when it comes to friends,” he said offhandedly. “A real hero then, maybe you’ll tell me about it some time,” I looked up at him. He grinned down at him, “Definitely,” he agreed. I nodded happily.

It was a good a good hour from LaPush to my house. I walked everywhere, preferring walking to being driven around.

I spent a fair amount of my evening after Ali got back home explaining that even people living on reservations have listed phone numbers and can be found through map quest. I had to also defend against the assumption I’d been or had followed her to Embry’s. I asked her about him and she went into of loving-girlfriend rant about how wonderful he is as I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was early still, barely 5am. I grabbed some clothes and hit the shower. After pulling my hair up and changing I scribbled out a note letting everyone know I was going on a walk, not to worry and that I’d check in later. I left that on the table and headed out. My family was used to this kind of note from me. I never plan my walks; they just happen. I just happen to end up places that seem right. I’ve never stumbled into something bad. I operate with my instincts and they’ve yet to fail me so far. Around an hour later I ended up at the beach on the rez. It was currently deserted. I took a spot on a piece of drift wood and sat cross legged there as I watched the tide.

The tides ebbed and flowed and the first real signs of life came in the form of seagulls hunting for clams. I stayed there for a while watching time pass around me until I finally stood up to stretch and soak in some of the sun that was high up in the sky at this point. Also, I deemed it late enough for LaPush to welcome to visitors.

Heading down the street I was glad to see the lights in Embry’s house on. I grinned, betting they wouldn’t be expecting me back again so soon. Mrs. Call had said that any sibling of Ali’s was always welcome, especially one as lovely as me. Such a nice lady. She said that with Ali and Embry’s relationship as it was I was practically family anyways. Embry would probably be disappointed when I arrived without Ali. Ali wasn’t a morning person and would be soundly asleep still.

I knocked. “Get that, will yah?” someone yelled from inside. Their mouth sounded very full. The door flung open then. “Hi,” I smiled brightly. “Ana?” It was one of Embry’s friends from before, Quil. A loud ruckus could be heard from the kitchen. My eyebrows lifted, questioningly. “So, can I come in?” I asked and he stepped aside grinning motioning me in. “What time is it?” I asked. “10ish,” he answered. “Oh, so what’s going on?” I asked looking down the hall curiously. His grin widened, “Breakfast,” he said simply. Obviously a favorite time. “Oh, nice,” I headed in and Quil in tow behind me.

“Hi, everyone,” I sat down onto a stool between Jacob and Seth. I spotted Mrs. Call and another woman I’d yet to meet. She was pretty and had scars all along her side. “You must be Ana, I’m Emily,” she introduced. “Here, help yourself before it’s all gone, these boys are ridiculous when it comes to food,” she smiled handing me a plate. I hadn’t eaten this morning; I was ravenous with all this delicious looking food before me.

Grinning I grabbed a muffin, a waffle and a large spoonful of eggs. I buttered, peanut buttered, and syruped my waffle. Around me the boys had begun to stuff themselves with unhealthily sized portions of food. Shrugging I turned my full attention to my plate.

As I finished I looked around at the others plates. Most were empty and licked clean. In my peripheral vision I saw the hand, and with my own scooped up my muffin it was trying to steal and with my tongue left a long wet trail over the top of it and sat it back down secure in my claim on it now. The room was silent for all of 2 seconds before it broke into laughter, “Oh Quil! You just got showed up by a little girl!” one of them yelled. I grinned to myself, as I casually reached over and snatched the largest strawberry off of Seth’s waffle mountain. “Seth, she just stole your strawberry,” Jacob ratted me out. “Huh?” Seth muttered confused looking at me just as I took a bite out of it. I smiled sweetly as I could up at him. “What it back?”I held up the rest jokingly. He looked blank for a moment. Just before I decided he didn’t want it back and was about to eat more a defiant look came over his face. His burning hand wrapped around my wrist holding it still. He grinned at me before he bent down and took a bite out of the strawberry still in my hands. His lips just brushing my fingertips. “S’okay, you can have it,”

Regardless of my consent my cheeks flushed red, my expression frozen in one of complete shock. He’d completely and utterly one upped me. My stomach flopped one more time before I laughed and forced the feeling away. “Nice,” Embry smacked Seth on the shoulder with a grin matching the other boys. Emily and Mrs. Call had enough understanding to just sigh, smile and shrug. Yeah, he’d certainly one upped me this time.

“Ana – you think Ali’s awake yet?” Embry asked looking at the clock. Ali was practically known for sleeping into the afternoon if schedule allowed. “Sure, I’ve seen her wake up at 8am for you Embry, 11 should be no big deal,” I said. Embry – what a sweetheart – still flushed at the thought of my sister. “You know she’s probably home alone right now too, I know you guys don’t get much privacy… just stay out of my side of the room, okay?” I said suggestively. He paused and considered my words with a dopy look on his face. “Not sure how long mom’ll be out so, if you’re anxious to see her alone, best hurry it up,” I warned. “I’m not that anxious,” he said, “But I need to go anyways so… yeah, bye,” Embry declared grabbing his keys off the counter and barely a second later he was gone. Jacob grinned, “He’s off to see Ali, I don’t know why he bothered trying to lie to us,” he rolled his eyes. “Yep,” the rest of us agreed.

Sighing, after a long bout of conversation, I picked up my muffin, “Thanks for breakfast, and the muffin… but I’m gonna head out now, places to go, you know,” I smiled standing up. “It was nice meeting you Emily,” “You too, Ana,” she smiled. “See you all later,” I waved, “See yah, Seth,” I laughed a bumped him with my shoulder. Outside I paused, just to the side of the door and leaned there. I only had to wait a few moments for something to happen.

Seth practically barreled through the doorway. His momentum took him half way down the drive before he heard me laughing behind him. He smiled and narrowed his eyes. “You knew? That I’d come,” he accused. “More like I hoped,” I shrugged, “You’re coming with me?” I asked just to confirm. He nodded, “Shall we?” he bowed in my direction. “Indeed,” I curtsied. When I got to the bottom of the steps his arm was extended chivalrously and took his arm, “To the wonderful wizard of Oz?” I suggested playfully. “Wherever the lady wants,” he smiled.

I lead the way. I wanted to check out the forest. The deeper forest to be specific. “How well do you know the forest?” I asked. “Very well,” he said. His eyes glittered like there was some secret or joke I wasn’t aware of. “So, if I get unbearably lost… you’ll be able to get me out?” “Easily,” he nodded. I smile and walked straight into the thick of it all.

‘The thick of it all was not an understatement. For the first 30 minutes or so I couldn’t really even talk because I had to focus on navigating my way. I crunched, stumbled, crawled, and fell my way through the forest. I like bushwhacking my way around. It was exciting. Unlike me, Seth seemed to be able to walk through easily, hardly making a sound and find the easiest ways through what looked impossible. He helped me when I’d let him, letting him hoist me up over unimaginably large fallen trees and through the too fast flowing rivers.

After a long while of this Seth decided we needed a break. Mainly because I’d all but managed to drown myself at the last river crossing. We came to a large sunny bedrock plateau where we sat down on the warm rock. “I’m soaked,” “Yes, you are,” Seth agreed with me as he made himself comfortable next to me. “Relax with me, okay?” he said stretching out. I closed my eyes and inhaled the rare hot sunshine He was laying close enough to me I could feel his strange heat radiating off his skin and into mine.

A while later I heard a snore. I had to cover my mouth to prevent the surprised laughter from escaping and disturbing him. I turned to get a better look at him. Sure enough his mouth was gaped open a little and he was dreaming. I could tell because his eyes were moving rapidly under his lids. He was very handsome. He looked older, maybe about 19 or 20 but I knew he was only around my age. His eyes and his personality alone suggested so.

The first night I noted the scar that was so obvious on his chest but now that he was asleep; completely oblivious to my observing him, I found more. An array of them all over, that made me nervous as to what his past might have been like. What his present might be and what his future held. If he’d have more wounds and scars to bear. I just wanted him to be safe. One distinctive one trailed along his hip.

I tried, sort of, to stop myself. However I couldn’t and reached out to trace this scar like I had the one the night before. These scars were as close to knowing about the secrets he had that I could get right now. I wouldn’t press him for information that would obviously be personal. The scars made me feel closer though. His muscles flexed.

His hand caught mine as it moved over his hip bone. “Ana,” he said gruffly. “Sorry,” I whispered, “I don’t mean to,” I was going to pull my hand back but he held it firmly. “Ana, if you keep doing things like that we’ll both have problems,” he eyes remained closed but he was smiling on the verge of a grin. “Oh,” I laughed quietly and vaguely embarrassed. Relieved that he wasn’t annoyed with me.

“Hey, Ana,” he was mimicking my posture, now. “You want to head back?” he asked. Maybe I’d made him uncomfortable. Which I do to people sometimes, I didn’t want him to be uncomfortable with me. “Listen Seth… if it, you know, bugs you… I’ll try and stop touching you…” I stumbled over my words. I’ve never been really good at serious apologies. Normally I’d just let the problem fade into the past and maybe offer a batch of homemade cookies to smooth over any bumps that came without a verbal apology. Seth made me worry that if I messed up to badly he might not want me around anymore. Even if I did give him cookies. “Ana,” “It’s just that,” “Ana…” “I don’t have many friends, I’m weird and impulsive and –“ “Ana!” “What?” I paused my rant, “Calm down, now, Ana, what are you getting at?” he smiled and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “I like being around you,” I grinned stupidly. “Good,” he smiled looking down into his lap where both our hands were, “I like being around you too.”

I thought about that for a bit. Contemplating what that could mean. “So,” I started, “I can mess with you? Like at breakfast?” “I think I won that one,” he smirked at me. I shrugged, “And I can do this too?” I asked running the fingers of my free hand over one of the very faint scars on his neck. His eyes flickered shut for a moment. He leaned into my palm for a moment. “Seth?” “Yeah?” he asked, “It’s okay?” “Totally okay,” he murmured. “but-“ he paused when his stomach growled interrupting him. “Food. Right,” I grinned at him.

With that, as promised, he led me back to the LaPush town with amazing speed and accuracy. We were back in under half the time it took me to get us to where we’d ended up. I got the feeling we would have been back faster if it hadn’t been for the fact that he didn’t let go of my hand the whole way.

I was heading towards Embry’s when we were back on the streets but was pulled in the other direction by Seth. “Where are we going?” I asked. “Sam and Emily’s. You know, the woman you met this morning. Sam’s her husband, he’s cool. They’ve got good food too,” he grinned with anticipation. I wondered what was with these LaPush kids and food.

Sam and Emily’s was a small house. Sweet and quaint. I’m not really sure how so many oversized boys could fit into such a little kitchen. They were all very nice to me, always making jokes and goofing around. I mostly stayed near Seth and mostly talked to Emily. The whole time people kept looking at me and then smacking Seth on the back laughing good-naturedly. Seth mostly grinned and looked about happily and talked to his guy friends and sister.

At one point after I’d grown more comfortable I regained my competitive spirit. “Emily? Are they talking about me?” I asked suspiciously, they all kept looking over at me and I’d heard my name a few times. “Yes, I would think so,” she smiled. “Is Seth encouraging them?” “Only a little bit. He can’t seem to help himself,” Emily smiled; she was in on the secret too. I could tell. “Hmm…” I hummed thoughtfully. I had no problem with people talking about me but like I’d said before I like to mess with Seth. I also had a feeling that he didn’t mind if I did my little challenges in front of his friends.

“Um, Seth,” I angled my head so that was looking up at him through my lashes. “Yeah?” he smiled at me. He must have caught my look because his face changed a bit, he knew something was about to happen and was trying to think of a way to prepare. I was faster though. “You’ve got jelly…” I cupped his cheek, “…on your face,” I said and with my thumb I wiped a glob of jelly off the side of his mouth, grazing his lips. I licked the jelly off of my thumb using the same wetness to finish removing the sticky residue from his cheek and mouth.

For the most part it was a quick an really rather private event. His back was to his friends and he was big enough so that anything I did was obstructed by him. I almost felt bad afterwards. Not because of the overly nosy audience but because of the look Seth had throughout and after I did it.

His eyes looked out of focus and his tongue flicked out to lick the spot my thumb had brushed. He’d dipped his head lower so that we were more eye level with each other. “Ana…” he pleaded, his forehead bumped mine gently. “I know,” I murmured quietly, even though I wasn’t positive what I knew. He smiled and turned back to his friends. They didn’t say anything while I was there but they way they looked at me and Seth said they also knew something I didn’t. Seemed like everyone knew something I didn’t. I wasn’t really used to that. I figured it must be a guy thing or something similar.

It was strange how electrically charged I always felt around him. The closer I could get and the light brushes that made the current pulse faster only served to make me want to stand closer and touch more. It felt impossible to control. It seemed unhealthy for just having met him.

A week or so after the thought occurred to me I told him about it. How it was addicting. He laughed. Not meanly, I don’t think Seth knew how to mean to be mean to me, but more like I was missing something hugely important. Then again it was always like that here in LaPush with me. But that didn’t matter when he let me hold his hand and indulge in as much of the current as I wanted.

His hands were huge, completely folding over my own. They were rough and dark and calloused too. I’d turn them over in my hands and run my fingers along the lines. He was unbelievably warm but my light touches always seemed to make him shiver.

While I’d taken to his hands he’d invariably take to spending inexplicably long amounts of time playing with my hair. He’d run his fingers through it, gently separating the curls. On several occasions he’d lulled me into a sleep and upon waking he’d still be doing the same thing.

It was weeks before I was let in on the secret that almost everyone I’d met was in on. Seth and his sister and all the other guys were werewolves. I’d very intently listened to the stories which rapidly changed my entire world view. I wondered what else could exist that I grew up never really believing in. “You don’t get hurt?” I asked confused. “Not really,” he shrugged. I reached up and traced a scar. “We get hurt, we just heal really fast,” he elaborated, I nodded.

I considered that fact for a moment. I picked up a nice, large, rounded river rock and punched it into his stomach before it occurred they might be something distinctly wrong with me for trying this. But they had told me a story about how a friend of theirs had gotten mad at Jacob and broke her hand when she punched him in the face, and I wasn’t going to break myself just to see what would happen. He lurched forward when it hit, surprise coming over his face, and everyone else’s. He didn’t look like it hurt to bad though, which was a relief. He bruised up and just as quickly it disappeared. I touched his face softly, “Sorry… but… uh… that was sort of… really kind of cool,” I admitted, once again wondering about my sanity and all of this. His shock deepened. “You’re not mad? You’re not angry I didn’t tell you sooner?” he asked relief right on the edge of his expression, hopeful. “No…” I said slowly, I don’t think it’d of been very wise if they just went around and told everyone they turned into wolves or they might have scientists at their doors trying to collect them for experimentation or something. I wouldn’t want that at all. I actually feel better knowing they are discreet. Seth’s face split into the biggest smile ever, “Hell yes! You’re the best, Ana,” he exclaimed joyfully and engulfed me in a hug; “God, I love you!” he breathed into my hair. I grinned and hugged back tightly. “More or less than food?” I joked. How else would someone else like me respond to hearing someone saying they love me? Especially when I was terrified about just how much I loved them.

I couldn’t really say when or how it happened but the sincerity in which I loved him grew and grew to unbelievable proportions. Merely spending time apart was hard. It was like the electricity that I used to enjoy recreationally was now vital to me.

Oh some level it felt like my feelings were reciprocated. But with something else that I didn’t understand on his part. He’d promise me things like friendship, and protection with such devotion it made me wonder how exactly he perceived me. I didn’t want to ask. I’ve got a selfish streak a mile wide when it comes to him. I want him invariably but trying to stretch what we do have and risking rejection was simply too much for me to risk.

Over time I’d stepped it up a notch or two when it came to flirting with Seth to see what he’d allow. He still shivered under my touch and I still felt my stomach flop when he’d touch me but I wanted more. Sure it was unreasonable and stupid and definitely selfish but something I couldn’t help myself from doing.

“Why do you let me do this?” I laid back into his chest and put his arms around me, not that he was struggling against the motion. “Do what?” he brushed his cheek against mine warming it. “You know, Seth,” I sighed. “This,” I referred to our position, “And this?” I shifted clumsily to straddle him on my knees pushing my forehead against his, my hands cupping the sides of his neck. “Stuff like this and this…” I sighed into his ear, so confused by his allowances. I leaned back, but couldn’t meet his eyes as I traced my way down his scars to the rim of his cut off jeans then stopped. “I’m confused. You don’t complain, you don’t ask me for anything… anything…” I stressed and touched the button of his jeans, “do you even have one?” I laughed, embarrassed and confused, and baffled and all others synonyms to the words. 

It was hardly a second before his hand had wrapped around mine and he had me pinned to the ground. I wasn’t going to argue against it. “I definitely do have one, thank you very much,” he glared, “and you’ve been making it very hard to forget about,” he whispered into my ear huskily. “Ana,” his lips brushed against my ear, “Ana,” he kissed the corner of my eye, “When I met you, you wanted – needed – a friend. Somebody who wouldn’t take advantage of you. You flirt and you’re damn good at it. You needed somebody to protect you and understand you. We flirt and fit together perfectly but I know you. I’ll always wait for you, I’ll be whatever you need,” he was saying. “Seth,” I tried to interrupt. “Ana, I let you do this like this-“ his fingers grazed along my cheek and down my neck, along the side of my ribs brushing the side of my breast, down my stomach, along my hip and to the inside of my thigh where it stopped and he brought it and laced his fingers through mine, “ –because it's you. And I want you to want me too, okay?” he said and his mouth was closer to mine that it’d ever been before, “I want you to know that we belong together, and one day -” he was saying and I’m sure he would have kept going but I was already about to cry with too-intense feelings. I shook free both of my hands, he’d never actually force me to stay down and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us together and kissed him because I was much more comfortable with physical displays than expressing myself through words.

Things could have continued onto passionate but dangerous places but, somehow, Seth had the state of mind (I really can’t imagine how) to pull away when his had had slid under my shirt to my waist. “Ana, we’re entering that danger zone again…” he pushed his burning lips to just under my jaw. Again with him and his danger zones. I guess, he was right though, so I didn’t try any dirty tricks. “Okay,” I sighed and pushed his shoulder so I could sit up. As he moved back to sit I propped myself up and pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. It wasn’t easy stopping myself from launching myself at him full force. I was demonstrating a remarkable amount of self control for being me.

A few days later Seth had apparently convinced Leah to drive over and pick me up at my house. Leah and I were perfectly, more or less, comfortable with each other. In fact I kind of liked her despite what the guys bantered about. Normally when we got together it was in the early mornings before Seth had woken up. We’d bonded over our mutual interested in Seth’s humility and, though she wasn’t willing to admit it out rightly, his happiness.

Leah looked over at me from the driver’s seat, “Ana… Seth loves you,” she told me in only the way a sister like Leah could. Blunt, cautious, like she was spilling a big secret, lovingly, and like if I didn’t say the right thing I could possibly end up suffering greatly for it all at the same time. I really shouldn’t but once again I couldn’t help it, I tipped my head back against the seat smiling, “I suppose he must…” “I’m serious, he seriously loves you,” she pressed.

After carefully considering the consequences I decided that Leah and I should be past to much formality and tip toeing around and should move on to being more sisterly and friendly. I’d been holding off because this was Seth’s family and I did want them to like me. “You know, Leah, you’re brother is really sweet,” I stated just warming up. She looked confused but agreed grudgingly. “Rather good looking too, wouldn’t you agree?” I suggested innocently. “Sure, why not,” she glanced at me like she thought I was bit off. Which I probably am. I paused in anticipation, “He’s really good at kissing, I don’t know if you know this but sometimes he does this thing where he licks-“

Leah slammed on the breaks and I was very thankful for the seat belts. I smiled, knowing something fun was about to happen. I was kind of good at reading the older sister type. Ali was constantly yelling at me and telling me to ‘not-go-there’ with all sorts of things. “That is something I never ever need to hear, do you understand me, I know too much as is,” she growled at me, she looked about ready to toss up her lunch, “We’re about a 5 minutes away by car, you can walk the rest of the way, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” she pointed at the door. “What do you mean you know too much?” I asked as I unbuckled and grabbed my bag and stepped out. “Pack mind,” she answered, “Oh, sorry,” I shrugged trying not to giggle to much as I shut the door. As soon as the door was shut she took off. I’m pretty sure she was flipping me off too.

It was hardly any time before I’d started meandering down the road towards LaPush when Seth came out of the woods. “You must be fast,” I said in awe, as I walked up to him smiling. I touched the button on his jeans when I reached him, “You transformed to get here?” I asked. He nodded and glared towards down the road leading to his home. “Stupid Leah, leaving you behind,” he grumbled clearly unhappy. “I was baiting her, it’s no big deal, I walk all the time,” I grabbed his hand and started off down the road with him.

“How fast are you?” “Fast, in our human form too and especially the wolf form, but we’ve never timed ourselves before. Leah’s the fastest of us though,” “I’ll bet she doesn’t let you forget it either,” “Not a single day,” “And you’ve got to be naked when you transform?” “How’d you know?” “You were buttoning up when you arrived, remember? Which is why you walk around in just shorts, right?” “It’s convenient and definitely cheaper than ruining our clothes every time we accidentally get mad and transform, the wolf’s pretty huge compared our human form,” “So… no underwear, huh?”

He looked at me and realized he’d pretty much walked into a trap. He blushed and for some reason felt the need to justify himself, which he really didn’t need to do. “Its fine, Seth, calm down, I don’t wear underwear either,” I said it so easily I’d of believed myself if I wasn’t me.

Seth’s eyes widened spectacularly as he looked from my face to my jeans and swallowed visibly. “Really?” he practically squeaked. “No, I was just kidding, I’ve got underwear on,” I grinned and pulled the rim of my jeans down to show off the hem of my, in my opinion, which isn’t always to humble, super cute underwear. Seth grinned down at me. “Ana, showing me those is more unfair that telling me you don’t wear them at all,” he grabbed my hip and pulled me closer. I shrugged innocently. “Leah said something in the car, before I irritated her, of course,” I said quietly. “Leah loves you, Ana,” he said confidently. I laughed, the similarities of their statements was uncanny. Nonetheless I gripped his hand tighter. He looked down at me understandably confused. I held his hand even tighter, even though I kept my nails short they were probably still digging into his hand. “Leah said the same thing about you… but, uh, in a much more… uh, less platonic manner…” I said, knowing full well that those weren’t the best or most clear words but I couldn’t bring myself to even suggest that he might love me so directly. They were the only words I could think of. Of course, Seth, being the best person ever, my favorite person, the person who understood me the best, understood what I was trying to say. Thankfully, maybe.

Seth went unusually rigid but quickly relaxed after taking a deep breath. We were just outside of town when he abruptly changed direction and pulled me into the forest. He led me silently and I followed without question. Soon I realized that we were back to the place I’d dragged him to blindly weeks and weeks ago and the same place we’d kiss only a few days ago. He sat on the floor and he pulled me down so I was sitting in front of him. I waited and finally he looked at me and he looked almost scared.

I put my hand on his thigh and pushed myself up so I could reach his lips. I watched his eyes close as his lips started to move with mind. I let my eyes close too once I knew he’d relaxed into the kiss.

Seth and I could easily be described as flamboyant when we’re together. Our togetherness is noticeable and exciting and just so there that it’s impossible to miss. This kiss though, was different. This was soft and gentle. We were careful and completely aware of every nuance of the kiss and each other. It might have even been shy. Silly considering who we were and that this was our second kiss. But Seth and I are hardly ever in order. Despite our closeness and our displays of certain affection and kissing, I felt like we were better than any definable relationship. We were just us and ‘Us’ was perfect. We simply adored each other. We floated together in what felt like this weird ambiguous state of endless adoration.

His eyes stayed closed for long after I pulled back. His lips remained part open with a small smile lifting the corners. I returned to my favorite pastime of tracing scars, occasionally straying to follow the lines of his muscles or a vein. It was too easy to admire his beauty he seemed wholly unaware of. I sighed, “Gorgeous…” I muttered quietly, it slipped out of my mouth accidentally just as I thought it. “Hm?” he asked now looking at me, clearly amused. “Dear,” I lied. “Uh uh,” he shook his head, “I would have heard sometime, wolf-ears, you know,” he teased smirking. I nodded, he’d called me on my weak bluff, “You are,” I said smiling, “gorgeous that is,” I shrugged, I didn’t really mind admitting it, it was the truth after all.

His eyes burned into mine. He opened his mouth to talk a few different times but nothing came out. “Seth… don’t hurt yourself, kay?” I teased, he smiled. “You are so beautiful,” he held my cheek and brushed his thumb over my lips, “It wasn’t Leah’s place to tell you what she did,” he frowned. I felt all of my insides stop working, my mind went blank, and I couldn’t do anything for a long moment. It hurt so bad to hear it. “Leah was wrong,” I smiled disappointed but he didn’t need to know just how devastated I was.

“Ana, you know how the packmind works, she can’t be wrong, she picked it all right out of my own head, she’s learned way more than she ever wanted to know and definitely more than I ever wanted her or the others to know, ” he wrinkled his nose, and I wondered about what they could have heard that Seth hadn’t meant for them to know. “So…” I trailed off catching on. “Yeah?” he nodded, letting me process everything. “She wasn’t lying or joking…” “No,” “Which means I wouldn’t sound stupid saying… uh…” I tried to organize all of the thoughts and feelings. He grinned, “You could sound stupid if you tried,” he said like he could guarantee it. “So… if I said that I love you?” I finally looked him in the eyes. “Good,” he said and his mouth crashed down onto mine.

It was amazing, long withheld feeling finally set free, and it was all poured into that one kiss. “I love you,” he grinned, “and you loving me could never and never will sound stupid. It’s absolutely, hands down, the best thing I could ever hear. And I want to hear it often,” he said. “That I love you?” I teased. “Yeah, all the time,” he nodded, serious as could be, “because I love you too,” he said and looked at me all expectant like, and I’d gladly indulge him, “I love you,” I laughed and hearing and saying it and meaning it really was the best thing, absolutely, hands down, no ifs ands or buts about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Young me was really working on and through something here. I wanted to be flirty and carefree so bad but I didn't trust anyone to just let me have fun without them expecting ~more~. Ana and Seth let me live that out nice and safe.


End file.
